dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive51
So I guess... That you didn't have the day off? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:37, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Fair enough. Have fun. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:52, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it did. One of the people interviewing me goes to my church... I nannied for her kids.... so according to her, the interview was pretty much just a formality. But I'll know by the end of the week for sure. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:53, February 1, 2016 (UTC) So now what? :P It's thundersnowing here today. Mother Nature's giving Wisco quite a show. :P Any other RPs come to mind? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:10, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :I started and RP for Mal and Melinda as well as one for Bradley and Emily. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:38, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Useful lol I suppose. :P Charity feels that Emily's problem is with her. Since Charity's problem is really more about Kedric, and less about Emily... Charity's not going to bring it up or talk about it unless Emily does. And since apparently that comes off as prideful... xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:47, February 4, 2016 (UTC) RP Suggestions? The only one that comes to mind is really one that Jisk should do with you (Karith and Draco)... but we might be able to side-step it if Benjamin comes to talk to Draco?? Any other suggestions? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:53, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Hotel Ceiling Rixton We can do a timeskip to when Sofia's back, or when they're done, or we can finish it there... What do you think? For Ash and Charity (I also had Charity write Melinda letting her know.) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:20, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Hogwarts Super Final Hey! I'm sending this message to teachers I've haven't heard back from yet. We're doing a super final for the core classes this year! The specifics on what I need from you are in the blog. I need them by the start of week 6, so I have adequate time to plan everything out. The sooner I get the info the better! Thanks! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:25, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Elle/Alyss? Up for RPing them somewhere? Sounds good! Can you post first? Hey, RP? Hey, I replied to your comment on my sandbox, thanks so much for that by the way *hugs* I just realized that I'm free now, so if you are then we could RP Kimi and Emily, or someone else if you'd prefer? I'm up for anything :) [[User talk:Emmatigerlily|''You're tied together]] ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:56, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Faith and Elle Well that was short and awkward. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:47, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :No, it's fine. We can be done. I have to leave for work in like ten ish minutes anyway. I just figured Elle was the explosive "You're crazy and gonna get hurt" type :P Guess I was wrong. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:52, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Well... at least I wasn't totally wrong. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:57, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :What I remember is Faith saying "I'm used to living with Charity" in response to why she had to be defensive all the time. :P But that makes sense. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:00, February 10, 2016 (UTC) I think this goes to you... For whenever you have a moment :P 00:26, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Early Shift I'll be back this afternoon. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:37, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Oops. I was sleep deprived when I last posted on Potions. I accidentally mis-read you post as Melenda. Can we delete that part? It was a human error. Thanks so much for the advice! Thanks! I kinda read the owl too late, I'll definitely remember for next time. I always feel like there's a set way of doing things and I'm doing it "wrong", so it's helpful to know that there isn't :) Thanks. Hey, while you're here, did you want to RP? :) Twyla has been talking to Elmira about the possibility of delving into her past to find out what happened to her, and Elmira suggested speaking to Ash so...it's up to you if you wanna do that or not, I don't mind :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:19, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Awh, I didn't think you would have seen that :D Awesome, posted :) ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:27, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::No, I never did figure any of it out (but I really should :/). I sort of wanted her to fit into a previously existing family/character's story, that way I wouldn't feel like they'd get rid of the new character and it would be a flop. But I know it's hard to fit something in like that, so it doesn't really make sense. But yeah, if you wanted to be involved in that then that would be awesome! :D I don't have any ideas or know where to start really, and I'm too stressed to think about it right now :/ :::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:50, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Heading to work See you tomorrow! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:39, February 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: The plan Faith will recognize the avoidance tactics right away. :P Now I have to figure out if that'll be more motivation, or if it'll hinder her progress. I just don't want this to turn into a replica of Ferlen/Teresa... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:35, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :So, maybe replica was a strong word. I guess in my mind, I went to the time Ferlen said that maybe he should leave for a couple of weeks while Teresa finished what she was working on. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:40, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I don't have to be at work for another 3+ hours. Any RP suggestions? :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:45, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm back now! I don't know if you are. But I had to work this morning, but I'll be around the rest of the day! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:09, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Busy Bee Had no time to return to the hive, I guess? :P ....that was an extremely labored metaphor, but oh well. I'm headed to work now. I'll be back in the afternoon. Maybe we'll cross paths then. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:30, February 19, 2016 (UTC) RE That would be great in all honesty. Thanks! :) My birthday, and my Valentine's Day, were both great. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:19, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Adrian. By the way, today will be another one of those days where I'm not around much. :P I work from 9-1. Hopefully we can catch each other in the afternoon!! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:22, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Baby pics I went and found a random baby pic that I figured could transition into the existing pics of Stephen Amell's daughter. :) I just uploaded it. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:40, February 22, 2016 (UTC) RP you might have fun with Flourish and Blotts - Faith and Becky :) . Alex Jiskran 14:06, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Ariana's room We decided Alden's Christmas comment was a good wrap for now. :P Alex Jiskran 14:12, February 23, 2016 (UTC) I suppose Arthur could traipse in behind, kick things off again, if you want. A Re:Danes That's fine. Aydan brought Jenelle over, too. So I'm gonna let NAP know she can post. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:47, February 23, 2016 (UTC) For Elle Tomorrow I likely won't be around. I have an early shift, and then I'm leaving for an out-of-town tournament for my other job. :P There's a slight chance I might have some time in between, but it's sort of up in the air right now. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:35, February 26, 2016 (UTC)